Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 February 2015
09:20 So I decided to scrawl an awfully bad troll face underneath the beanie, as well as a tiny fat body and a sign saying "Free Rage!". The result was then dubbed "Balloon Troll" and was ripped up a few minutes later. 09:20 (I'm not a BB hater. I don't have any opinion on him.) 09:21 Hm 09:21 Sounds like a regular day in the life of me 09:21 What do you mean, welcome to the pizzeria, you silly computer? I didn't even leave or anything! 09:22 Hmm, do you have any similar experiences? 09:22 Yes 09:22 Glitchy, chat is 09:22 Like what? 09:22 Hold on 09:23 I am now part Bonnie 09:23 anyway 09:23 Sometimes, mostly during pm 09:23 It'll randomly say 09:23 "~ Has entered the pizzeria!" 09:24 I know. 09:24 No, I meant experiences similar to my drawing story. :) 09:25 Because you said it sounds like a day in your life. 09:25 Hm, let's see... 09:26 Once, I was wearing a Freddy tee-shirt and my friend came up to me and said "What?! Chuck.E.Cheese's?! Grow up dude!" 09:27 I then ate cheese and called myself Chuck for the rest of the day 09:27 (Writing the ending to Freddy's Revenge, but the page still isn't finished) 09:30 Hello Vinny. 09:30 Hello Vinny 09:31 inhale 09:31 Inhale? 09:31 the air 09:31 It tastes and smells like strawberries 09:32 *breathes in* Delicious. 09:33 Well, chat randomly cleared my window 09:33 (reading FNaF paychecks) 09:33 Oh, Vinny, it might be a pain in the butt to do, but do you know how to make chat hacks optional? Most other wikis have them optional 09:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AMqUxYykzI 09:36 Love that music, so relaxing 09:37 Sonic, I should have known. :) 09:37 I dunno why, but Sonic games have the best music in my opinion 09:37 Frog Forest is beautiful 09:38 I haven't heard that song yet. 09:38 It's stage... uh 09:39 It's stage 9 in Sonic Heroes 09:40 Oh, beep you, Wikia! Right when I was just about to publish, it froze up! 09:40 Damn 09:40 Ctrl + C is your friend when this happens 09:41 Nah, you can't highlight it. I don't think so. 09:41 Yeah you can 09:41 I've done it so many times, bruh 09:42 Ah, you've been logging me. >:) 09:42 It's automatic 09:42 Balloon Troll has been immortalized. 09:42 I only have slight control over it 09:42 Bam, I just submitted 09:43 Uh, this is gonna get confusing 09:43 Chat log makes me accidently click submit sometimes 09:43 Oh, two projects (almost wrote pork jets!) of yours coming up. They seem interesting. 09:44 Pork Jets... 09:44 Now I'm hungry 09:45 *all of a sudden, a pig strapped to a jet engine flies in, squealing in terror* 09:45 Step right up! Step right up for Silv's brand new specially made foods! Come get some Pork Jets today! 09:46 XD 09:48 What projects were you excited about? I have around 4 I think 09:48 The ones on the games page. FNaFazzy's and Freddy Adventure. 09:48 Ah 09:49 I plan on recreating the scene for Freddy Adventure 2, when I make it 09:49 Freddy: Hey, that's- 09:49 Toy Freddy: That withered bear, of all places! 09:51 Freddy: I found you, faker! 09:51 Hi 09:51 Sorry, got to go! Oh, hi! 09:51 And bye, 09:51 Toy Freddy: Faker? I think you're the fake bear around here, you're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake! 09:51 Bye Silv and hello Randomz 09:51 Hi 09:53 Hm, chat log is automatic, it seems 09:53 Randomz... notice anything... different? 09:55 Forever alone ;-; 2015 02 13